bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Jump Competition
| seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Pinoy Big Brother 7 Pinoy Big Brother 8 }} or simply The Big Jump is a seasonal competition in Pinoy Big Brother where in the eligible housemates, usually the final six, will battle out in a series of Big Jump challenges in order for them to secure a slot in the Big Four. Once a housemate wins the Big Jump, the housemate will automatically be immune from the succeeding evictions until the Big Four reached the Big Night finale. The competition was first introduced in Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up then appeared in the following season in Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010. It appeared again in Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4. It reappeared for the fourth time in Pinoy Big Brother: 737. In Pinoy Big Brother 7, the Big Jump served as a different purpose. Instead of securing a slot in the Big Four for the Big Night finale, each set of eligible housemates will battle out for securing a slot in their edition's respective teams who will then be part of the final chapter of the series which is the Dream Team. Eligibility Usually, the Big Jump occurs in every penultimate week of the season where the house is usually just down to six housemates. All remaining housemates are eligible to competition. In Pinoy Big Brother 7, a housemate must survive and become part of Lucky 7 Housemates to be eligible to compete in the Big Jump. The competition is reserved for every 1st Lucky Slot on the Lucky Stars, Lucky Suns and Lucky Houses. Once a housemate wins the Big Jump, it means the housemate will get the 1st Lucky Slot. The housemate's victory will forfeit his or her eligibility to compete further in the competitions reserved for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Lucky Slots. Format The Big Jump is consisted of a series of challenge rounds, usually up to 4 rounds of challenges. Usually, there are two formats used for the Big Jump, either an Elimination Format or a Scoring Format. Elimination Competition For this format,the competition starts with all eligible housemates battling out for the first round. The losing housemate will be eliminated while the rest will advance into the next round. Each round, one housemate will be eliminated, until only the last housemate standing remains. The last housemate standing will be the winner. Scoring Competition For this format, the competition uses points. The eligible housemates will battle out on each round, who ever wins on each round gains a point. The housemate who gathered the most wins will become the Big Jump Winner. If ever there was a tie among the housemates, they will compete again for the tie-breaker round where in the winning housemate will become the Big Jump Winner. Name Variants Big Jump Winners Game History Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 PinoyBig Brother: 737 Pinoy Big Brother 7 Pinoy Big Brother 8 Brackets Trivia * Melisa Cantiveros is the first ever housemate to win the Big Jump. * Out of all Big Jump Winners, only two became the Big Winner, it was Melisa Cantiveros and Yamyam Gucong. * Majority of the Big Jump Winners finished either, 4th or 3rd Big Placers. * The Big Jump in Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 was a challenge for Team Pinoy to gain two additional slots in the Big Four in which they successfully won, making the Big Four to Big Six. * Since the competition's first introduction in Double Up, only two seasons were held without having a Big Jump; Unlimited and All In. * Pinoy Big Brother 8 is the first season to have more than one Big Jump Competitions held within a single edition. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Twists